Order of the Black Lion
The Order of the Black Lion “Nobody remembers deeds accomplished without a challenge or major adversity, or a grand story that accompanies those deeds. When good people do the extraordinary and motivate those around them to do the same, the unattainable can sometimes happen. I once watched a good soldier jump from a high building with all of his might; a height that he probably knew would severely injure or kill him. With his greatsword turned downward to impale the enemy using the force of the fall, Captain Alekair sacrificed himself to stop a foe far beyond his skill. Though the fall killed Corporal Monguth, it also killed the enemy and ignited a furious rage in all that witnessed the feat of bravery. Lives were saved with his action and the tides of that battle changed in that moment. Heroes were made during the Westgate Wars. And stories will be told for generations about those that stood with the Black Lion and faced overwhelming odds and refused to back down.” '' -''General Bragrum the Viper A mercenary company that operates out of the metropolis of Westgate devoted to expansion, gaining political influence, and amassing considerable wealth. The organization wishes to expand to other cities on the Dragon Coast and turn each of the independent city-states into an empire ruled by their King. History The Order of the Black Lion was originally started in 1370 by Bragrum the Viper and was known as Bragrum’s Vipers. The mercenary company was backed by Bragrum’s employer, Dross Swordra, a very powerful and influential assassin with connections all throughout the realms. The Vipers’ primary mission was to gather information, gain political influence, as well as various illicit activities. In 1375, Bragrum’s mercenary company was purchased by a secret benefactor, now known to have been Melkose Bloodspiller. With the warlord in command of the company, the mission would change from gathering intelligence to using that knowledge to take over the city and rule Westgate with Melkose as King. With Melkose taking over and commanding the Order, war would soon erupt into the streets of Westgate where they would take on the Noble Houses, Sir Durgar the Just along with his military forces, and the Nightmask organization all at the same time for control of the prosperous city. Joining the Order In order to become a Black Lion prospect, candidates must exude the right combination of personal qualities, never served willingly for the forces of Cormyr or those allied to them, and display some minimum level of competence in a skill; martial or otherwise. Membership used to be somewhat easier until the great betrayal in Flamerule 1375, where one of the senior Black Lion members was revealed to be a Nightmask spy. This lapse in security caused several lives to be lost, the Lion’s Den HQ to be compromised and King Melkose’s fiancé to be kidnapped and subsequently turned into vampire under the Night King Orbahks control. Although recruiting remains a priority for the Order, new members are closely watched and a phase of screening and testing is conducted until they are initiated into the ranks of the Black Lion. Bragrum made a major change in the hierarchy and structure of his Order, not just a military force or mercenary company, but a brotherhood where no man would ever stand against a foe alone. Some have suggested that Bragrum’s tactics now exudes a gang mentality, but the members of his Order are loyal to each other where the bonds of brotherhood cannot be broken. Kingsguard "The Kingsguard is a sworn brotherhood. Our vows are taken for life. Only death relieves us of our sacred trust." -Captain Steelhand In some cases, individuals may exude certain attributes or go above and beyond the call of duty. These members are “marked”, and their deeds and missions are monitored closer than normal. The current Kingsguard will determine if the individual would be a suitable candidate to become a Kingsguard member. This process is taken on a case-by-case basis and no set amount of time is required. Once thoroughly tested and vetted, they will be asked to join. It is considered the highest honor and prestige to be a Kingsguard, where loyalty to the King and the prosperity of the Order is of paramount importance. King Melkose personally swears in all Kingsguard members and issues them a special tabard that has the sigil of the Kingsguard on it. Membership also has its privileges in the way of access to weapons, authority within the city, and magic rewards from Melkose himself. The Organization Headquarters: 'The Order of the Black Lion’s base of operations is known as ''The Lion’s Den located in the southwest section of the city. It is a two story fortress that is heavily patrolled and magically warded. The Order of the Black Lion also operates out of other places such as The Den of Blades, The House of Steel and Thessar’s Villa. The Order also maintains multiple properties scattered about the city and has several noble houses as allies. '''Locations: Westgate and surrounding Dragon Coast area, Brughlan (Sembia), Nightmare Keep, The North Members: Approximately 300-400 including the Black Lion Knights and The Kingsguard. '''Hierarchy: Militaristic '''Ruler/Founder: King Melkose Bloodspiller Leadership: '''The High Lords, also known as the Triumvirate (Chaless, Sunshine, Kotei). These High Lords report to General of the Black Lion Bragrum, Mayor of Brughlan '''Religion: Garagos (most others are accepted) Alignment: CN, CE, NE, LE, LN '''Secrecy: Some '''Symbol: A black lion face with 5 swords around the head of the lion. Leaders and Officers ''The Black Lion': King of Westgate and the Black Lion Armies Lord Melkose: NE hm Cleric 31, Ordained Champion 5 General: Mayor of Brughlan; future Warden of Sembia Bragrum the Viper: CN dm Rogue 5, Fighter 2, Legendary Leader 5, Warblade 1 CEO of the Black Lions, he is charged with aggressive expansion of the Order and using his gift of diplomacy to change the reputation of the King he serves. Although many will never be open minded to his words, he has had lots of success steering the Order's influence into being more than just conquerors working for an evil Lord. Bragrum's agenda is to legitimize the Black Lions as a respectful and feared organization that will rule it's people and lands fairly while opposing and protecting them from tyrants like the Shade Enclave who would gladly enslave or destroy those that won't capitulate into their ranks. Commander: ''' Sir Kote: LN hm Fighter 6, Tactical Soldier 4 In charge of military forces that protect the city and government buildings, typically will take point on diplomatic situations as they arise as he has been proven to be honorable and his word holds merit. Jordan 'Sun Shine' Masterson: (Re-instated by Corporal Kote), In charge of Recon Division of troops, intelligence, information gathering, pathfinding, setting up new chapters of Black Lion in surrounding cities, as well as spying on and infiltrating those cities. Sunshine most recently has been deployed to Sembia to aid General Bragrum in his campaign against the Shade. Chaless, Mistress of Blood, Red Blade of Garagos: In charge of conquering military forces, High Blade of Garagos for the church, also in charge of encouraging the freedom of religion; possibly getting other faiths to play a part in the Black Lion organization Bjorn Ironside: "The Paladinslayer" "Maw of the Lion" Bjorn wears the title "Maw of the Lion" as he is in charge of invading and conquering in the name of the King. He is currently in an area known as the Savage North carving out a new territory consisting of Odinsgate, Triboar, Red Larch, and most recently taking a Netherese outpost and naming it Bjornstad. '''Captain: Sir Thessar: Master of War, LN hm Fighter 10: Lord Thessar is charged with taking new recruits and training them internally at the College of War located in Westgate. The recruits are assigned into units based on their skill set and trained in team maneuvers as well as other Black Lion Tactics. Sergeant: Gunther "Gunner" Steelhand: CN hm Fighter 9 Corporal: Dagarkin Monguth LN hm Marshal 6 Dead Mercutio Cyrus "the Virus" Carnecide: hm LE Lurk 9, Ebon Saint 5 dead Trep: LE hm Spellthief 10 Baldrinar the War-Troll Tamer Blackflame: Cleric 6 Sallador the Lucky Jester Killigan Walker Mineshadow Kun-Low Malcolm Steelsong: LE hm Fighter 5 POW Sir Gailen: LE hm Knight 4 Belroar the Black: CE hm Warmage 4, Fighter 2, Fiend-Blooded 3 (Corporal) Vaasa Poncho: LE hm Fighter 7 (Corporal) Sembia Westgate 254 plus Noble House Soldiers Artillery 39 Gunther "Gunner" Steelhand: CN hm Fighter 10, Psychic Warrior 1 (Sergeant) Nydacoth: CN hm Fighter 5 (Specialist) 5th Level-(Specialist): 0 4th Level-(Specialist): 2 3rd Level-(Private First Class):2 2nd Level-(Private): 5 1st Level-(Private): 28 Cavalry 39 Sir Gailen: LE hm Knight 4 (Sergeant); notable for riding the legendary warhorse Sven 5th Level-(Corporal): 1 4th Level-(Specialist): 1 3rd Level-(Private First Class):2 2nd Level-(Private): 5 1st Level-(Private): 29 Infantry 24 Thessar, Master of War: Fighter 9, Exotic Weapons Master 1 (Captain) Malcolm Steelsong: NE hm Fighter 5 (Specialist) {POW} 5th Level-(Corporal): 0 4th Level-(Specialist): 3 3rd Level-(Private First Class):1 {1 POW} 2nd Level-(Private): 4 1st Level-(Private): 15 Shields Guardians of Westgate 34 Sir Kote LE hm Fighter 6, Tactical Soldier 5 (Commander, High Triumvirate Lord) Sir Valentine: LE hm Fighter 6 (Sergeant) 5th Level-(Corporal): 0 4th Level-(Specialist): 2 3rd Level-(Private First Class):2 2nd Level-(Private): 2 1st Level-(Private): 26 Reconnaissance/Scout-Sniper Platoon 35 Sallador the Lucky: CN hm Rogue 5, Fortune's Friend 1 (Corporal) Kun-Low: (Corporal) Trep: (Corporal) Jester Killigan: transplant from Sembia (Specialist) Balon Brighthammer CE hm Rogue 3, Fighter 2 (Specialist) Walker Mineshadow: LN hm Ranger 3, Fighter 1, Barbarian 1, Horizon Walker 1 Dagmere the Toothless: CN hm Swashbuckler 3 (Private First Class, Dock Warden) Krynn "Left-eye" Mulsson: CN hm Scout 3 Donaldson CN hm Rogue 3 5th Level-(Corporal): 0 {1 POW} 4th Level-(Specialist): 1 {1 POW} 3rd Level-(Private First Class):2 2nd Level-(Private): 1 1st Level-(Private): 22 War Weavers: 25 Fighter 4, Warmage 1-(Specialist): 2 Fighter 2, Warmage 1-(Specialist): 5 Fighter 1-(Private First Class): 18 Blood Reavers: 52 Challess the Cruel: CE hf Barbarian 2, Cleric 4, War Priest 10 (Commander, High Triumvirate Lord) Shiku, the Black Lion of Garagos: CE unique half-fiend legendary lion outsider Reaver Lord Haladin Banastos: NE hm Cleric 13 (Captain) Clerics-5th level (Specialist): 4 Barbarian 2-(Private): 11 Barbarian 1-(Private): 33 The Lion's Pride: 1 Demon: Unique Awakened Dire Lion The Undying: 5 {8 POWs} en route Mercutio: CN hm Swashbuckler (PF) 5, Duelist 5, Fortune's Friend 5 Bazim Gorag Trolls (on their way): 333 314 4 are with the expedition to Vaasa in Odinsgate 4th Level-(Specialist): 1 {1 POW} 3rd Level-(Private First Class):1 {2 POW} 2nd Level-(Private): 1 {2 POW} 1st Level-(Private): 1 {3 POW} House Thorsar: 253 Mercenaries: 233 House Guards: 20 House Athagdol: 260 Mercenaries: 240 House Guards: 20 Special Operatives ? Mourn: This is an agent placed by the Dark Network for counter-espionage efforts. I don't know shit about who or what he is; probably by design. I don't think I can count him as part of this army either as his loyalties are not mine to claim. Sembia 187 Artillery 15 Sir Artyss Shadowhelm Master: LN hm Fighter 8 (Corporal) Poncho: LE hm Fighter 7 (Corporal) Martigan "Marty" Shadowhelm: CN hm Fighter 5 dead 3rd Level-(Private First Class):1 2nd Level-(Private): 3 2 1st Level-(Private): 20 10 Cavalry 14 Dagmer Slaughterstone CE dm Artificer 14, Fighter 4 (Ally) 2nd Level-(Private): 2 1st Level-(Private): 20 11 Infantry 15 Reggie Anderson: LE hm Fighter 5, Pious Templar of Garagos 1 (Sergeant), Dead Argus Typhin CE hm Fighter 6, Disciple of Dispater 2 Dead Sir Ravenguard the Tortured: CE hm Fighter 4, Warblade 1, Black Lion Knight 1 (Corporal) Marx: LE hm Fighter 7 (Corporal) 4th Level-(Specialist): 1 3rd Level-(Private First Class):1 2nd Level-(Private): 1 1st Level-(Private): 20 10 Reconnaissance/Scout-Sniper Platoon 18 Merkin the Cheater Diviner? Jordan "Sunshine" Masterson: (Commander, High Triumvarate Lord) Carolyn Stalkingwulf: LE hf (vampire) Ninja 2, Swordsage 5 (Staff Sergeant) Carter Mineshadow: CN hm Scout 4, Cloistered Cleric 1, Ranger 3 (Sergeant):Killed by Force Mage 1st Level-(Private): 18 14 War Weavers 9 Zarren Warforest CE hm Conj5, Incantrix 3 Fighter 1-(Private First Class): 8 Blood Reavers 9 Dladamack Abaddon, Priest of Blood: CE hm Cleric 12 (Lieutenant) Argyle: "Doom Buggy" Zombie Adult Shadow Dragon created by Dladamack from the slain Shadovar dragon Vigo Cransin LE hm Cleric 5, Ordained Champion 2 Barbarian 1-(Private): 4 Clerics-5th level (Specialist): 1 The Undying 1 Rast Naval Force 3 Brughlan's Hope: Former ship of Jallan the Fat, an ally who originally contracted the Order for help and killed by Leevoth's attack on the council. This ship was sunk in the harbor by the Shadowslain Kraken but was raised and re-built. Silent Raven: Captured Sembian Warship from the now deceased Captain Balearon. The ship has been modified by the shipwrights in Brughlan to be super fast and more agile. Waveripper: Captured War Galleon from the now deceased Captain Kilbourne sports a custom built gigantic trebuchet. Brughlan Soldiers 106 Sld:66 Mlt:16 Arc:13 Cav:7 Cap:2 (Free Sembia: 309) Vaasa 5 Belroar the Black: CE hm Warmage 4, Fighter 2, Fiend-Blooded 3 (Corporal) Bazim Gorag Trolls 4 The Savage North 48 Sir Torvil the First Knight: CE hm Fighter 1, Crusader 4, Black Lion Knight 4 Cavalry 1st Level-(Private): 15 Artillery 1st Level-(Private): 5 Recon 1st Level-(Private): 10 The Undying Bazim Gorag Trolls 15 MERCC-1 1 Baldrinar "The Troll Tamer" Blackflame: CE hm Cleric 6 (Corporal) Warhammer Troops: [ ] Benefactors, Allies, Supporters and Land Controlled Chaless the Cruel, Mistress of Blood: CE hf Barbarian 2, Cleric 4, War Priest 10 Chaless came to the order and approached Sir Kote whom happened to be the highest ranking member of the order available as the higher ranking members were all imprisoned by Durgar the Just. Chaless spoke of a dream/vision she had where a lion and a viper were swimming in a sea of blood. The Mistress of Blood came to order mere hours after news spread of their activity inside the Halls of Justice where several members of the watch were killed by the Order. Chaless and her 100 barbarians and fighters agreed to aid the Order in their war against Durgar and in their upcoming conquests. Currently, they are taking out city watch buildings and occupying them, burning to the ground anything they can't keep. The High Scepter: Shalluth Myrkeer N hm 0-level One of the most prominent merchants in Westgate not affiliated with any noble house. He has been in the city for 25 years with hopes of founding his own noble house. Shalush has agreed to fund the Order in their claim to the throne of Westgate in exchange for putting it to the noble families that have kept him out of their council for over 2 decades. Shalush wants to become the head of the merchants once the Order has taken power. He is also filtering in refugees from his homeland of Amn into the ranks and protection of the Order of the Black Lion. The Lion's Den This fortress serves as the official HQ of the Order of the Black Lion The Den of Blades In Flamerule 1375, a strike team was put together by Corporal Masterson with orders to rescue Captain Bragrum from his imprisonment from he Church of Tyr. Additional orders were given to occupy and wait for re-enforcements to arrive. This kill-on-site mission was wildly successful though could have been the death for several officers of the order and other men. This attack led to the death of the late Durgar's fiancee Pala the Light being killed by Corporal Masterson. The Church was taken by force and re-consecrated by Lord Melkose and Chaless the Cruel in the name of Garagos. Chaless is to become the High Reaver of the The Den of Blades while Melkose tries to fashion himself as a prophet or "pope" of the Garagauthian faith. The first open church to the War God is announced to the world. The Den of Blades houses men from Chaless's banner as well as men from the Order of the Black Lion. This fortress will serve as the 2nd command center for Lord Melkose's campaign to rule Westgate. Former and/or deceased members Hector "Jinx": CN hm Hexblade 7: Jinx was killed by a red dragon allied to the githyanki. Jinx was part of the team assigned to travel into hostile territory toward Berdusk, a city now under the control of the githyanki and raid them for resources. He was killed in the initial assault by the dragon's breath weapon. Wages & Rank Private (PV/PV2): 2 GP/week Lowest rank: a trainee who’s starting Basic Combat Training (BCT). Primary role is to carry out orders issued to them to the best of his/her ability. (PVT does not have an insignia) Private First Class (PFC): '''4 GP/week PV2s are promoted to this level after one year—or earlier by request of supervisor. Individual can begin BCT at this level with experience or prior military training. Carries out orders issued to them to the best of his/her ability. '''Specialist (SPC): '''5 GP/week Can manage other enlisted Soldiers of lower rank. Has served a minimum of two years and attended a specific training class to earn this promotion. People enlisting with considerable military background and/or training or highly specialized skill set can enter BCT as a Specialist. '''Corporal (CPL): '''5 GP++/week The base of the Non-Commissioned Officer (NCO) ranks, CPLs serve as team leader of the smallest Army units. Like SGTs, they are responsible for individual training. '''Sergeant (SGT): '''6 GP++/week Typically commands a squad (9 to 10 Soldiers). Considered to have the greatest impact on Soldiers because SGTs oversee them in their daily tasks. In short, SGTs set an example and the standard for Privates to look up to, and live up to. '''Staff Sergeant (SSG): '''7 GP++/week Also commands a squad (9 to 10 Soldiers). Often has one or more SGTs under their leadership. Responsible for developing, maintaining and utilizing the full range of his Soldiers' potential. '''Lieutenant (LT): '''8 GP++/week Principal NCO and life-blood of the company; the provider, disciplinarian, and wise counselor. Instructs other SGTs, advises the Captain and helps train all enlisted Soldiers. Assists Officers at the company level. '''Captain: '''10 GP++/week Captains experience and abilities are equal to that of the Major, but the sphere of influence regarding leadership is generally limited to those directly under his charge. '''Major: '''15 GP++/week There’s only one Major of the Order. This rank is the epitome of what it means to be an officer and oversees all Non-Commissioned Officers. Serves as the senior enlisted adviser and consultant to General. '''General: '''25 GP++/week The General oversees all operations of the order and is in charge. His authority is law and is only subject to the Black Lion's orders. The General is responsible for the success, continued profitability, and reputation of the Order. ﻿ Anyone with a "++" is considered a commissioned officer. Their salary will vary depending on experience and ability. The "++" also grants the officers access to the Order's military bonuses. These bonuses are awarded each month and fluctuate depending on the successes and profits of the Order. Raises occur annually. Battlefield Awards, Honors, & Merits After a mission, the Black Lion is briefed on every detail. After the report and probably some divination into the mission; awards, honors, or merits may be issued. Here are some examples of awards: '''Courage of the Lion: This patch depicts a black lion head with a blood red mane. This is an award of bravery given to those that go above and beyond the call of duty when faced with overwhelming odds, difficult situations, etc. Call to Battle: ''' This is a silver pin in the shape of a sword about an inch long. It is awarded for those involved in a battle. This is a common award denoting those involved in skirmishes, significant battles, etc. For those that recognize the pin, it is a way to gauge someone's battle experience. '''The Grim: During a "kill-on-site" mission, this patch in the shape of a grey skull with a red number in the center followed by a letter. The red number is the number of kills on the mission and the letter or letters is code for the actual mission. Teamwork: This patch depicts two gauntleted hands clasping together. It is awarded for those demonstrating extreme teamwork. Often, if a squad overcame a dangerous obstacle or particulary formidable enemy solely due to their teamwork, they will be awarded these. Leadership: This medal in the form of a gold horn is typically awarded to officers. It represents great leadership skills during a mission, continued successess of the Order, etc. Tour of Duty: Accept a foreign tour of duty outside of the Dragoncoast Blooded: Fight in 10 military engagements, battles, or missions Veteran: Fight in 100 military engagements battles, or missions The Reaper: Continue fighting in single combat or an engagement with less than 10% of your full health; survive and be victorious Slaughterhouse: have over 100 confirmed enemy kills No man left behind: Succeed in a rescue mission to retrieve POW or captured allies TK: Known as the "toughest kill" award, it is given to the soldier that killed the toughest foe. This is obviously subjective due to varying degrees of skill, so the award is carefully thought out and presented only after looking over all the facts. The patch is a small black disk with a white dragon claw in the center. Sometimes the award is custom made for a kill that is important in some way or another. It is a highly sought after award and one that gets some attention and respect should you receive it. Bjorn's TK: This special TK award is a patch shaped like a greataxe. On the head of the axe is a severed hand grasping a hammer with the symbol of Tyr on it. Anyone in the Order as well as Westgate that sees this patch knows the meaning. This award represents the individual responsible for the death of the late Croamark, Durgar the Just. Bjorn charged headlong into a charger regiment and buried his axe through the shield, hand, and into the chest of Durgar severing his hand. Kraken's End: This special TK award goes to the members that destroyed the colossal undead shadowslain kraken known as Ssessimyth; the protector of the ruined city of Sakkors. This behemoth creature was responsible for a reign of terror in the waters around Sembia and the killed numerous numbers of Black Lion members, Selkirks, pirates, and Sembians. The patch is a black background with a coiled tentacle severed in half. Death Giant: This special TK award goes to those responsible for defeating the powerful Vampire Death Giant Arcadian. This mighty Shadovar general was a terror to the Lions in Brughlan and he was responsible for multiple deaths and subsequent soul destruction. This patch depicts swirling souls escaping from a giant sword. Honor of the Black Lion: This rare award is given to someone that performs so amazingly, that the Black Lion himself issues the award. The award varies as it can be a sword, a shield, a badge, etc. This award will always have the official seal of the Order on it and carries with it an engraving from the Black Lion. The honor of receiving this will usually involve a field promotion as well. ﻿ Category:Groups Order of the Black Lion